The present invention relates to the field of water heating and distilling apparatus and in particular to such apparatus wherein the condenser of the distilling apparatus is incorporated with a water heating apparatus to effect energy conservation.
Distilling apparatus and water heating apparatus is, of course, well known. In many geographic localities, water is not potable and consequently it must be distilled or otherwise treated prior to being consumed by humans or animals or in many well known processes. Moreover, water heating equipment is often utilized in buildings in which equipment is installed to distill or otherwise treat water.
Typically,, when water distillation equipment has been installed adjacent water heating equipment, latent heat available from the condensing of steam in the distillation process has been merely wasted. In some cases, such heat is considered a nuisance because it must be transferred to the exterior of a building to keep the temperature of an equipment room with acceptable levels.